


Object(ificat)ion

by SymbioticAntithesis



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, M/M, con artist!Stiles, hunter!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticAntithesis/pseuds/SymbioticAntithesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, when this is over, we should totally have angry sex."</p><p>". . . Don't objectify me, Stilinski."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object(ificat)ion

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those 'hey, I posted this on tumblr a while ago, maybe I should put it here' drabbles.
> 
> Based on [this](http://hellasterek.tumblr.com/post/75184927387/teen-wolf-au-teen-wolf-meets-supernatural) gifset.

"I just do what needs to be done, and I do it well."

"How can you even sleep at night?" Derek growled grumpily, adjusting his tie for the umpteenth time.

"On Egyptian cotton sheets, rolling in dough," Stiles said easily, swatting Derek’s hands away from his own throat.  "Stop fiddling."

Derek shot him a glare and Stiles grinned cheekily.  ”Not silk,” he said wryly.

"Nah," Stiles said, smoothing down Derek’s suit lapels, leaving trails of heat down his chest.  Derek  _did_   _not_  like the feel of Stiles’ hands on him.  Nope.  “‘S not comfortable to sleep on.  But it’s certainly good for other things.”  Stiles gave him a smirk and a wink.

Derek rolled his eyes.  He and Laura had disliked the idea of teaming up with the con artist, but they also agreed that Stiles was their best chance to get the cursed medallion they’ve been hunting down for months.  It didn’t help, though, that Derek was  _attracted_  to the guy.  At least physically.  He hated him otherwise, and his ideology.

"Y’know, you clean up pretty well," Stiles said offhandedly, looking him up and down.  Derek pursed his lips and glared at the younger man, but Stiles brushed it off easily.  "You’ll fit right in."  A pause, then, "Though your personality could use some work."

"Are we done?"  Derek scowled and took a step backwards.  "Let’s just get this over with."

"All right, man, whatever.  I’m just sayin’.  These guys we’re dealing with are very high class and they can pick out an outsider in an instant.  If they don’t like you, the whole operation is compromised."

"I can be sophisticated," Derek said, affronted.

Stiles gave him a look.  ”You’re a hunter.  I doubt it.”

Derek glowered.  Stiles ignored him.

The con artist strode over to the large double doors.  He stopped before opening the door and turned to look at Derek over his shoulder.  ”Y’know, when this is over, we should totally have angry sex.”

Derek stared at him blankly, raised an eyebrow.  He’d be lying if he said his dick wasn’t interested.  Stiles didn’t need to know that, if he didn’t know already.  Instead he said, “Don’t objectify me, Stilinski.”

Stiles laughed heartily and pushed open the door with flourish, sauntering in to the atrium, sashaying his hips  _purposefully_  as he went.

Yeah, he totally knew.  And Derek was so screwed.

He just needed to get through the night, though, then he and Laura will never have to deal with Stiles ever again.

… Hopefully.


End file.
